She Ain't A Rockstar
by Looove
Summary: "Kikyo, she's a nobody." Inuyasha explained to her. "Nobody huh? She's more popular than me!" Kikyo said. "No she's not. Stop worrying about her." Inuyasha said. It all started by Inuyasha helping her with her stuff...
1. my name is Kagome

"Kikyo, she's a nobody." InuYasha explained to her. "Nobody huh? She's more popular than me!" Kikyo said.

"No she's not. Stop worrying about her." InuYasha said.

"You are so lucky I have a show to get to. We will continue this conversation when I get home." Kikyo said turning around and walking out.

InuYasha sighed. He thought about how this whole thing had started.

It all started when he helped her pick up her things...

**Seven Months Earlier .**

"I'm on my way Kikyo." InuYasha said closing his phone. He sighed. 'Another normal day catering to Kikyo's every need.' InuYasha thought as he looked up at the sky. Nobody was on the sidewalk he decided to walk on. It was as peaceful as he could get when your girlfriend is Kikyo Hoshima.

"Hey, aren't you gonna help me pick it up!" A girl yelled breaking his thoughts. He turned around.

"What are you talking about?" He asked staring at her.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You just pushed past me and made drop all my stuff." She said bending down and started picking her stuff up.

"Oh, sorry." InuYasha said bending down with her. It was silent between them. Then InuYasha started paying attention to what he was picking up."Why are you carrying around clothes?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm homeless." She said. He almost broke his neck as he took a double take. Her clothes looked new. Her hair looked freshly done too. Her nails were done. And she had no odor or anything.

"You lie. You don't show it." InuYasha said. She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm homeless. That doesn't mean that I have to look like trash." She said folding some things.

"So, you just walk around carrying all of your belongings?" InuYasha asked.

"Yep. Its not as bad as you think. I always get a place to stay and good food at night." She said. InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not a prostitute or anything. Somebody just opens their doors to me." She said.

"Ever stay at the same place twice?" InuYasha asked.

"Nope. I don't plan on it either. I don't want them to remember me. I won't matter to them after I leave. So, I leave them after I get a hot bath." She said. He didn't know how or why, but he suddenly felt an immense feeling of interest towards her.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" InuYasha asked. She sighed.

"Why are you so interested? Usually people just help me pick up my stuff and leave." Kagome said standing up.

"I don't know why I'm so interested. I just am." InuYasha said.

"What's your name? I wanna remember the person who actually cared." Kagome said.

"InuYasha Takahashi." InuYasha said. Her eyes widened. "Well bye InuYasha." Kagome said as she turned around.

"Can I get your name?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't want you to remember me. I'm a nobody. I wouldn't matter to you if I came back to you later on." She said walking away.

"Please! I promise I won't forget you!" InuYasha pleaded. She sighed.

"No. I'm not telling you my name." She said.

"I'll give you anything you want!" InuYasha said. Then the girl turned around.

"Please stop. If you keep doing this, you'll remember me. Then you'll forget about me after awhile." She said.

"Why are you so scared about being forgotten?" He asked.

"I've been forgotten about too many times in my life. You go up to someone and they forgotten about you. All the promises they made with you gone. You better not forget me InuYasha. My name is Kagome Hirugashi."

* * *

**Hey. I just met you & this is crazy but here's my story, so review it maybe? **


	2. i know when Sango likes a guy

InuYasha took a deep breath as he knocked and heard Kikyo yell that she would get it.

"Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late!" Kikyo shouted opening the door.

"Walking takes a while ya know." He answered sidestepping her.

"Start walking earlier then. Daddy's in the living room." Kikyo said fixing his collar. InuYasha rolled his eyes as he put on his fake smile and greeted her father.

"Evening InuYasha." He answered back. "So, who's playing?" InuYasha asked noticing him staring at the football game.

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

"Dinner's ready." Kikyo stated walking into the living room.

"Be there in a minute Kikyo." Her dad answered as he and InuYasha stayed glued to the television.

"Now please sweetie. It'll get cold." Kikyo's mother said standing next to her daughter.

"Touchdown!" They both yelled standing up and clapping their hands. "Let's go." Mrs. Hoshima ordered walking into the dining room.

InuYasha smiled as they followed her, he loved Kikyo's mom cooking. They sat down and everyone started jibber jabbering about what happened to them that day. Kikyo bragged about having the paparazzi invading Miroku's job just get a snapshot of her coming out of it while her mother talked about the flowers their gardener had planted. Lastly her father talked about he needed someone to take over his company because Miroku already had a good job.

"So, InuYasha, how's whatever you do going?" Mr. Hoshima intrigued.

"DJing you mean? Its going great actually." InuYasha lied. It was going horrible, the normal club he played at got mad because Kikyo didn't come to his last gig. So now instead of playing four nights, he plays one night a week. He saw Kikyo roll her eyes. 'She's never happy when I talk.' He thought as he twisted the spaghetti around his fork.

"Good bye InuYasha. We hope to see you in the future." Mrs. Hoshima said walking out. "Bye. Hopefully we will." InuYasha said closing the door.

"InuYasha are you staying tonight?" Kikyo asked. "Sorry babe. I can't. But I'll call you when I get home." InuYasha said giving her a kiss.

"Why don't you ever get a car? Walking is dangerous at night." Kikyo said.

'Why don't you give me a ride if its so dangerous outside?' InuYasha thought to himself as he smiled.

But he would never ask Kikyo to do something like that.

She would break up with him on the spot if he did.

"I'll be okay. I promise. See you tomorrow." InuYasha said walking out and closing the door behind him. His walk didn't take long. He picked up his pace because it was getting cold out.

**One Month Later .**

Kikyo's life was getting very hectic. She was getting awards for something almost every night. InuYasha was having a hard time keeping up with her. Then that's when stuff got even more complicated on a raining day and InuYasha was decided to rest in an empty car. Hopefully no one would decide that they wanted to move their car. He was sitting in drivers seat when the passenger's door opened and closed.

"Who are you?!" He exclaimed as the girl looked up. Then the girl froze.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The girl asked. He looked her over. "I don't think so." InuYasha said scratching his head. "Well then InuYasha. Thanks for proving my point of why I don't tell people my name." She said getting out of the car. "Wait." InuYasha said getting out too. The girl kept walking though. "Hey, how do you know my name?" InuYasha asked following her.

"I told I wouldn't matter if I came back to you later on!" She said not turning around. 'Those words sound familiar.' InuYasha thought. "What else did you tell me?" InuYasha asked.

"Leave me alone now. I thought you were different InuYasha. But I guess not." She said turning around. He saw that she had clothes in her arms. "You look familiar. When did we meet?" InuYasha asked. Then the girl looked like she was about to cry. "How could you InuYasha? I actually thought that you would remember me!" She said with tears coming down her face. "No, no. Please don't cry." InuYasha said walking up to her. "You don't remember me. You said you wouldn't forget. But you did." She said.

"Please stop crying. I'm sorry I don't remember you. I have a lot of things going in my life right now." InuYasha said.

"You helped me pick up my stuff. Then you promised not to forget me. Now you broke your promise." She said. He thought about it. "Kagome!" InuYasha said hugging her. Kagome smiled. 'Maybe I misjudged him.' Kagome thought. Then she shook her head. 'He still forgot you Kagome.' Kagome told herself. "I'm so sorry. My life has been very crazy since I met you." InuYasha said.

"Of course." Kagome said walking away. "Wait, where ya going!" InuYasha asked following her. "I'm getting out of the rain if you don't mind." Kagome said as she kept walking.

"Oh." InuYasha said walking beside her. They walked awkwardly for a few minutes then InuYasha spoke up. "So, where ya from?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"A lot of places." Kagome said.

"I mean like where were you born and raised." InuYasha said. "A lot of places. We moved a lot." Kagome said. "Really? Where all have you been?" InuYasha asked.

"I can't name all of the places." Kagome said. "Well can't you name some of them?" InuYasha asked.

"The top 2 places that I've been the most are Tokyo and Kyoto." Kagome said. "Really? I've only been to Kyoto once." InuYasha said.

"What? You lie." Kagome said. "Nope. I've only been there once." InuYasha said. "Why'd you go there?" Kagome asked.

"My 18th birthday." InuYasha said. "Why would you go to Kyoto? Your already in a city full of parties." Kagome asked. "I wanted to go some place new." InuYasha said.

"Where'd you go in Kyoto?" Kagome asked.

"Me and my friends went to a club." InuYasha said. "That's it? There's way more stuff to do in Kyoto then go clubbing." Kagome said. "Like what?" InuYasha asked.

"There's the VIP parties to the sitting at home looking at the stars. Its amazing." Kagome said. "You saw stars before?" InuYasha asked.

"Yea, you gotta go to the more rural part of Kyoto." Kagome said. "Which is where? And how do you get into VIP parties?" InuYasha asked. "The rural part is like very far away from the city part. I know a guy." Kagome said.

"You know a guy?" InuYasha said. "Alright, My friend knows a guy." Kagome said. "You have a friend?" InuYasha asked.

"What? Homeless people can't have friends?" Kagome asked. InuYasha raised is eyebrow at her. She playfully pushed him.

"Ok. Most homeless people don't have friends. But I do. Actually I knew her before I was homeless." Kagome said.

"That's a good friendship. Who's the guy she knows?" InuYasha asked.

"She swears she doesn't like him but I know when Sango likes a guy. His name Miroku Hoshima."

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far, please REVIEW! _REVIEW!_ REVIEW! **_REVIEW!_


	3. nice talking to You

"Miroku Hoshima? As in Kikyo Hoshima's brother?" Inuyasha asked as stopped walking.

"I think so, she's his little sister but he doesn't talk about her a lot." Kagome explained as she looked back at him.

"How did your friend meet him?" He asked as he continued to walk.

"College. Sango said they had the same math class or something." Kagome answered as she slowed down so he could catch up. "He never talks about her." Inuyasha murmured scratching his head.

"You know him?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the park bench.

"Yea," Inuyasha began as he thought of how to tell her.

"Yeaaaa, so tell me how you know him, gosh." Kagome said patting the space next to her.

He chuckled and took her gesture. "His sister is my girlfriend." Inuyasha confessed.

"Seriously?" Kagome exclaimed. "Yea, we've been together for I think a year or so." Inuyasha added. "Impressive." Kagome approved looking at the rain. He looked over at her. She looked so pretty with the rain soaked through her clothes.

'Wait a minute. Wet clothes mean transparent clothes.' He thought. His eyes slowly traveled down her. Kagome looked up at him.

'Gosh, his eyes are pretty.' Kagome thought as she smiled. He was staring at her.

She noticed his eyes start to lower and realized her condition.

'Oh crap.' Kagome thought as she looked down at her clothes. He could clearly see her black lacy bra through her white shirt. "Inuyasha," Kagome mused. His gaze wasn't broken.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled turning away from him.

He snapped out of his trance and immediately looked away. "Can I borrow you shirt?" Kagome squeaked.

"Why? Its wet." Inuyasha countered. "Um, well I wanna have a conversation without you staring at my chest." Kagome said still not facing him.

He turned bright red.

"Oh, u-um yea, m-my bad. Of course." He stuttered as he took off and handed her his shirt. "Thanks." Kagome said as she turned to him grinning. She quickly put it on.

"It stopped raining." Inuyasha noticed as he noticed his surroundings. "Yea, and there's a rainbow!" Kagome shouted as she pointed. "What time is it?" He asked as the street light came on. "I dunno, no watch." Kagome said showing him her wrists. Inuyasha sighed.

"Its probably getting late." Inuyasha admitted. "Yea, but the city looks prettier at night." Kagome added. He chuckled and looked at her noticing she didn't have anything with her. "Hey, where are your clothes?" He asked.

"Its been a hard month." Kagome admitted looking down. "You sold them?" He intrigued. "No! I just don't know where they are. I think somebody stole them." Kagome denied. "How? Don't you always carry them with you?" He asked as a car passed them.

"I fell asleep on some bench and when I woke up, they were gone." Kagome explained looking at him.

"Well, now what are you gonna wear? Your clothes are all wet." Inuyasha asked. "You ask A LOT of questions Inuyasha gosh. I'm making my way to Sango's place and I will borrow some dry stuff." Kagome said.

"Does she live far?" He asked.

"Across town, so I gotta go." Kagome said standing up. "I hope you find your clothes." Inuyasha said as he stood up too.

"Yea, nice talking to you." Kagome said waving as she started to walk.

"Bye Kagome." He waved as he started to walk in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long , but honestly, I kinda forgot about this story but it will NOT be forgotten .**

**Review :)**


	4. looks like Kagome

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled slamming his door open. "Yes Kikyo." He said as she rose from his slumber. "Who is she?" Kikyo asked holding a picture of him and Kagome on the bench. "How'd you get that?" He asked taking it from her.

"Inuyasha, you would think that after and you would know the paparazzi are everywhere. Now, tell me who she is and what she is to you!" Kikyo commanded. Inuyasha sighed and ran his finger through his hair. "I dunno, she's just Kagome." Inuyasha confessed thinking about her. "Just Kagome? What does that mean?" Kikyo asked.

"I dunno! How'd you get in my apartment anyways." He asked standing and stretching. "Since you don't know, DON'T be seen with her again. You know how embarrassing that is to have your boyfriend on the cover of your favorite magazine with some other girl?" Kikyo asked.

"Ya know, I don't get mad when your on the front cover of magazine with random dudes coming out of a hotel." Inuyasha shot back. Kikyo groaned. "That was my manager at the time gosh!" Kikyo explained.

"But then the very next day you told me that Naraku was manager again and when I tried to talk to Naraku about it, he said that he was never not your manager." Inuyasha argued. Kikyo started to cackle.

"So my facts never added up Inuyasha, you never did anything about it." Kikyo challenged. "What's up with you Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

She cackled once more. "Pathetic Inuyasha. Only reason you didn't break up with me because without me coming to clubs every time you DJ, you wouldn't get a gig." Kikyo declared walking out. Inuyasha sighed.

"Bitch." Inuyasha murmured as he heard the door slam indicating that she had left.

He stomach growled. He made his way to his small kitchen and boiled some water.

He grabbed some ramen and put it in the pot. He got his phone out his pocket and dialed Miroku. "Hey, was sup for tonight?" He asked as Miroku answered. Miroku informed of his plans about meeting these two girls he met awhile ago at a club. He invited him to join him and of course Inuyasha agreed to go. Inuyasha arrived fashionably late at midnight instead of eleven thirty. He noticed Miroku and a pretty brunette in a VIP booth.

"Hey Yash! Glad you came." Miroku greeted as Inuyasha sat across from them. "Me too. I needed to get off my apartment to do something not Kikyo related." Inuyasha said. "This is Sango." Miroku introduced as she smiled.

"I'm Inuyasha." He responded shaking her hand. "Kikyo came home all mad and shit talking about how you were a dead beet. And the only conclusion I could come up with is that you finally cheated." Miroku said as he sipped his drink.

"I said that you didn't agree with her about something." Sango chipped in. "Your both wrong, paparazzi got a picture of me with a girl I met." Inuyasha as some more drinks arrived at their table.

"You met a girl?" Miroku asked looking surprised. "Yeah. Kikyo totally overreacted about her though." Inuyasha mused. "Oh yeah, its all over that magazine we saw earlier." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Oh yeah, that girl looks exactly like my friend Kagome." Sango said.

* * *

**Review . :)**


	5. why am i Different?

"That's funny, Kagome never talked about you and you never talked about Kagome." Miroku stated as he gazed into the crowd. He noticed Sango making her way back to their table and smiled. "Gosh, she pretty." He absently minded murmured. "I think somebody's gonna stop his leeching days." Inuyasha teased. "Oh, now I'm a leech? I'm a player Inuyasha." He corrected.

"Of what game? Leech?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "That wasn't a funny joke Inuyasha, what game were you trying to mock?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's smile faded into a straight face. "Life." He mumbled as Sango sat down. "What's so funny?" Sango asked as Miroku started to chuckle.

"Nothing, did Kagome answer?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku's chuckle turned into a full laugh. "Yea, she's on the 'subway'." Sango mocked.

"What's wrong with the subway?" Inuyasha asked. "Its disgusting." Sango replied. "She got lost and had to sit next to a hobo the whole time." Miroku explained. Sango rolled her eyes. "That too I guess." She admitted. "Sango, I feel lame." Miroku whined.

"That's because you are." Inuyasha chuckled. "Good one!" Sango exclaimed. "Whatever Inuyasha, you're just trying to make up for that lame joke from earlier." Miroku shot back.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"AM NOT! I'm not arguing about it." Miroku stated crossing his arms. "Dumbass, you just said he wasn't trying to make up for his lame joke." Sango said. Inuyasha chuckled. "Whatever. I'm not lame." Miroku said crossing his arms.

"Hey guys." A girl with long black hair with chocolate brown eyes greeted sitting next to Inuyasha. "How was the subway?" Sango asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "There was this guy singing for some money." She replied as Miroku passed her a drink.

"Hey stranger." Inuyasha grinned. "Hey Inuyasha, thanks for that picture on the front page of every magazine." She joked. "Anytime Kagome." He said.

"Anyways, before Kikyo calls me & complains about her day, could we please dance?" Miroku asked standing up. "Sure." Kagome replied as she pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor.

**Next Day .**

Inuyasha snapped awake. His eyes opened to his apartments' ceiling. He sat up and looked at his messy room. "I'll clean it later." He mumbled standing up and stretching. Stumbling out his room he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Food." He mumbled as he grabbed a box of Fruit Loops and made a bowl of cereal. He stumbled into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Good morning." A soft voice greeted sticking its head from underneath the covers that covered the couch. Inuyasha jumped and spilled some of his cereal.

"Dude, I scared you!" She laughed sitting up. "Shut up, why are you still here? I thought you always leave in the morning after you get a long hot bath." Inuyasha joked as he went to go get some paper towel. "I could if you wanted me too but I just thought that you were different so I wouldn't have to do that." Kagome explained as he came back.

"Why do you keep saying that I'm different?" He asked wiping up his mess.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	6. i'm not obsessed , just curious

"I dunno why you are but you just are." Kagome explained as he cleaned his mess. "Oh that was a very specific reason." He joked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatevers. There's something about you that's not like everyone else in the world." She replied as he sat down next to her.

"Ditto." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her. "So." Kagome said as they stared at the unplugged TV.

"I don't have cable." He admitted reaching under the couch. Kagome laughed. "Dude, what do you do all day?" She asked.

"Music." He answered pulling the laptop from under the couch. "Oooo." Kagome coed as she took the laptop from him. "Hey." He said. "You got any Miguel?" Kagome asked as she opened his iTunes.

"Who don't I have?" Inuyasha replied taking the laptop back.

"You have A LOT of play lists." Kagome said as she snatched the laptop back. "I'm a DJ." He explained. "Oh." She replied scrolling down the screen.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled slamming the door open. Inuyasha froze as Kikyo stopped in her tracks. "Hello." Kagome greeted waving as Kikyo's eye twitched. "Who the fuck is she!" Kikyo exclaimed throwing her purse at him. "Calm down!" He replied dodging it.

"I think I better go." Kagome murmured putting his laptop on the couch. "No, you stay little bitch." Kikyo yelled pointing at her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked realizing what Kikyo called her. "No!" Inuyasha said stepping between them, "Let's have a civilized conversation in the kitchen Kikyo." Kagome rolled her eyes at Kikyo and sat back down as they walked into the kitchen. "I'm dumping you." Kikyo stated.

"Shut up, we're just friends." Inuyasha replied. "Friends? Friends don't cuddle up on a couch in your apartment together." She shot back crossed her arms. "Cuddling? We weren't even touching!" He argued. "If you weren't touching than I never cheated on you with Naraku!" She yelled storming past him.

"N-N-Naraku?" Kagome murmured to herself as she watched Kikyo storm out the door. Inuyasha sighed running his hand through his hair as entered his living room. "Sorry about that." He apologized sitting next to her. Kagome stared into space ignoring him.

"Kagome." He said snapping his fingers. 'Naraku.' She thought. "Are you ok?" He asked as she didn't respond.

"I gotta go." She murmured as she stood.

"Oh ok, see you." Inuyasha stopped as she ran out the door.

**One Month Later .**

"You going to Kikyo's birthday party?" Miroku asked as fixed his tie. "Was I invited?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped through Miroku's medicine books.

"She said it would be nice to see someone who reminded her why she was happy to live 23 years." Miroku replied glancing at himself in the mirror again.

"I'll take that as an yes." He said throwing the book on Miroku's bed.

"I'll drop you off at your place and swing by Sango's then I'll come back for you. Is that cool?" Miroku said as they left Miroku's apartment. "Yeah." He replied as they drove to Inuyasha's apartment. "You heard anything from Kagome?" He asked. "Nope." Miroku asked rolling his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked noticing his irritation. "Well, you've been asking me that everyday since she left. Trust me, she's been through some stuff in her life and she's alright." He assured as he stopped in front of his apartment complex.

"She's is gonna be ok." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they started to chuckle.

"But seriously dude, stop asking about her. I'm starting think you're obsessed." He said as Inuyasha got out of his car. "Thanks Miroku." He said as Miroku drove off.

'I'm not obsessed, just curious.' He thought as he turned to enter his apartment.

* * *

**Review , =)**


	7. where is it Going?

_"Do you still believe in love?"_

He looked up at the stars as he sat on a bench. "FREE!" He yelled at nothing.

_"You and me tonight."_

'Where'd she go?' He thought as he looked at the empty street.

_"Feels like I've known you for so long right about now baby."_

His head snapped in the direction of footsteps and his eyes widened as he kept singing.

_"I'm gonna do you like drugs tonight."_

"Shut up."

He smiled as she sat next to him.

"Why are you here anyways?" She asked staring at the empty street. "Why not? Feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders." He replied as noticing something different about her. 'She's not the same.' He thought as his joy faded away. She sighed.

"Where are you going all fancied up anyways?" He asked noticing her attire. She wore a strapless blue dress that stopped above her knee with matching blue heels.

"Party. Which reminds me, I have to go. I'm already late." She said as she stood up. "Would you mind if I joined you on your journey?" She laughed as he followed her. "I don't know, the destination is a little far." She replied as she turned a corner.

"I don't care. I'll go to the moon and back." InuYasha said as she started to walk faster.

"What's my name?" She asked as he walked next to her.

"Kagome." He answered as she smiled. She squealed and gave him a hug.

"I can see that you're very happy that I remember this time." InuYasha said as he hugged her back.

"Ecstatic." She replied as she let go and continued to walk. "Where's the party?" He asked as he walked along side her.

"78923 Second Avenue." She answered looking at the sidewalk. "Rich part of town." He replied.

"Yeah, Miroku invited me. Its at his cousin's boyfriend's sister's house." She said as he chuckled. "You know I just came from a party." He admitted.

"That explains your monkey suit." She joked. "Who's party was it?" "Kikyo's birthday party or bash or whatever you want to call it." He said scratching his head. "And why aren't you there?" She asked.

"We got into an argument and Miroku gave me the suggestion to go blow off some steam and walk around." Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds like it got heated between you two."

"She got heated, not me. She was yelling about how I'm ungrateful and how I always make her look bad in front of everybody that's important to her and how we should just break up since I don't take anything seriously and blah blah blah." InuYasha said rolling his eyes. Kagome laughed.

"And what did you say?"

"I agreed with her. Not that I'm ungrateful and that other bull crap but that we should break up."

Kagome gasped. "So am I accompanied by a single InuYasha tonight?" She asked. InuYasha chuckled as Kagome batted her eyes at him.

"I don't know. Let's see how the night goes." He said as they linked arms. She laughed as they jibber jabbered.

"Looks like we are here." Kagome said pointing at the address on the gate. "Where's the house?" InuYasha asked noticing that the gate was the only thing in view.

"Its rich people neighborhood. We probably have to walk up their ten mile long driveway to get to it." Kagome replied as she opened the gate.

InuYasha nodded in agreement as he followed.

"So, where've you been lately?" He asked walking next to her. Kagome hesitated.

"Sorry I left without a explanation but I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said as she saw the palace that was called a home.

"I understand." He replied looking at the palace too. Kagome smiled. "Thanks InuYasha." She said as she bumped him playfully. "You're welcome." He replied putting his arm around him. Kagome eyes widened as the red crept onto her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not homeless anymore!" She blurted to ignore the thoughts coming into her head. "Really?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Ghengadashi Condos." She replied smiling.

"Isn't that in like Ghengadashi Woods?" He asked as she nodded. "Isn't that expensive?" He asked.

"I know a guy who owes me some favors." Kagome said as they stopped in front of the door. "Are you going to knock?" InuYasha asked as they stood in front of the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Kagome!" Sango greeted as she hugged her friend. "Hey Sango!" Kagome replied as Sango let go and Kagome walked in.

"Sango." InuYasha stated dully as she rolled her eyes. "InuYasha, I am not on Miroku's side." She reassured. "Oh really." InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"You already know I don't like Kikyo so why would I be on her side?" She questioned as she got out the doorway to let InuYasha in.

"Don't you like 'love' Miroku or something." He replied. "Yeah." She replied.

"And doesn't 'love conquer all'." He said as they sat down in the kitchen.

"Look, I know it doesn't really make sense as to why I'm going against Miroku but I am. You're a good guy InuYasha and Miroku's only acting this was because Kikyo is his little sister and you hurt her feelings. He's just being a big brother." She explained.

InuYasha nodded.

"You know me and Miroku are guys and it wasn't really a big deal that he kicked me out?" InuYasha asked.

"Shut up." She said as she pushed him playfully.

"Anyways, I see that Kagome brought you along." Sango stated.

"Yeah, I was sitting on a bench and she walked by." InuYasha explained as he noticed that he and Kagome came too early.

Sango noticed him noticing that the house was nearly empty. "Party started at 8." Sango said pointing at the clock on the wall that read 8:13.

"Oh. What's this party for anyways?" He asked.

"So, what you got kicked out of was supposed to be Kikyo's birthday dinner and this is supposed to be the party. But of course Kikyo invited everybody she knows so she'll be noticed a lot so there's gonna be a lot of old people so Miroku decided to start the party early so by the time 10 o clock rolls around, all the old people will be gone. Nobody wants to party with old people." She explained.

"Well, hello." Kagome greeted as she entered the kitchen. "Where'd you go?" InuYasha asked as she sat at the table with them. "Bathroom." She replied. "

Who's house is this anyways?" InuYasha asked. Sango shrugged.

"Miroku's uncle's nephew or something." Sango answered. Silence filled the room as they all looked around the room. "So," Kagome said. "So." Sango said.

"Where did you go?" InuYasha blurted out. Sango glared at him but Kagome smiled.

"I went to go visit an old friend of mine." She answered. Sango sighed knowing who she went to go 'visit'.

"Old friend?" InuYasha asked.

"Uh, yeah. Friend that I haven't seen in awhile." Kagome replied as Sango looked from her to InuYasha wondering where the conversation would go.

* * *

**Where is it going? lol , Review =)**


	8. but you trust me Right?

_She pulled her knees to her chest as the rain poured down. Her mother was late, again. But what did it matter if her mother was late getting home? Not like she wanted to go inside her house anyways, not with him there. He, who was the cause of all of this. Her mother's fiancé', he had done it all. _

_"I swear Kagome, you're going to get sick if you keep waiting out here for your mom." A voice said as she looked up. _

_"Screw off." She replied putting her head back down. _

_"Hmm, I don't think you would like it if I were to 'screw' anything out here." He said as he grabbed her face. She frowned as he roughly pushed her head away. _

_"You should really come inside, your mother really does worry about you out here by yourself." He said as she ignored him and put her head back down. _

_"Please." She murmured as he continued talking. _

_"Souta is constantly asking me why you stay out here. What am I supposed to tell him? You're scared to death of me and what I'd do if you'd come in the house without your mother home." He jabbered as he twisted the umbrella he was holding over him. _

_"Please." She a little louder than a murmur._

_"Seriously though Kagome, what type of sister are you? Leaving your brother all alone to face me, not like I'd anything to him anyways. But if I did, he'll probably stay quiet just like his scared sister." He said and turned to go back inside and didn't hear her stand, or her run behind him. He crashed into the mud as she stood over him. _

_"Leave Souta alone, if you want to mess with somebody, mess with me. I'm not scared of you, Naraku."_

"Welcome to the party!" Sango greeted as he came through the door with his wife.

"Hello Sango." He said as he looked around the house.

"More are on their way." His wife assured Sango as she noticed the empty house.

"Mr. Hoshima." InuYasha said as he came out the kitchen. "Ah, InuYasha, nice seeing you in one piece." He joked as the doorbell rang.

"Shut up Miroku!" A voice yelled as it's owner stomped through the door.

"Where is everybody!?" She exclaimed as she stood in the empty house.

"I told you that nobody's going to come since you snapped like that." Miroku said as he stood behind her.

"Oh, don't worry Miroku. I made a few phone calls and this place should be getting fuller any minute now." Mr. Hoshima assured as the awkwardness set in. InuYasha leaned on the wall playing with his phone, Miroku looked to his father, who looked at Sango, who looked at Mrs. Hoshima, who looked at Kikyo, who glared at InuYasha. Sango rolled her eyes as the only noise was InuYasha's phone.

"Well, how was the drive?" She blabbered breaking the silence. "Oh, Miroku sucks at driving, we got lost twice." Kikyo complained as Miroku rolled his eyes.

"All because you don't know where you are doesn't mean that I'm lost." Miroku shot back as Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"It was good." Mrs. Hoshima said as Mr. Hoshima nodded.

**One Hour Later .**

"What do you mean my DJ cancelled!?" Kikyo yelled at her father.

"Car accident, all his equipment is ruined and he's in the hospital." He explained as her anger grew. She grunted as she stomped away through the still growing crowd of people and to the kitchen. She ignored the confused look of the man she stood in front of and glared at.

"What?" He said as he sipped his drink.

"You have exactly five minutes to show what so called talent you have. If you don't come through, you will be through." She warned as she stomped away. His eyes lit up as he understood what she was talking about. But then his eyes saddened realizing his computer and equipment was currently at home.

"InuYasha?" A quiet voice said as its owner stood in the doorway Kikyo just left out of. He immediately forgot his worries at the sound of the voice.

"Hey Kagome, where'd you go?" He asked as she smiled. "I went to the bathroom and started to mingle." She said as she walked towards him.

"Mingle?" He questioned. "Yeah, there was this guy I met in college." She said as he raised his eyebrows. "You went to college?" He asked.

"Yeah, for a little while." She said lowering her voice hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"What was your major?" He asked ignoring her hint.

"I was stuck between a nurse or a paramedic." She lied as he nodded. Kikyo walked by the doorway glaring at him as he remembered his dilemma.

"Oh crap, I gotta go." He said as he walked through the doorway.

"Where ya going?" She asked following him. "Kikyo's letting me DJ and I have none of my equipment." He said as he made his way through the crowd.

"So you're going to go home and get it?" She asked as they walked through the door.

"Well yeah, don't really have any other choice." He said as she followed him down the driveway.

"But by the time you go home, gather your equipment, carry it all on the bus back here the party will have been dead long enough for everyone to leave. Don't you have music on your phone?" She asked. He stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Yeah, but it's not any of my mixes." He said as he took his phone out.

"I'll be the judge of that, whatever is on here will be better than your plan." She said as she grabbed it and walked back up the driveway.

"Kagome, I don't think I'm ok with playing just anything. There's a lot of rich people here who have connections. I want to play my best." He said as he followed her.

"You trust me right?" She asked as she stopped at the front door and turned around so he could catch up. He was caught off guard by her question and hesitated before answering.

"You always disappear." He blurted out as she giggled.

"But you trust me right?"

* * *

**Review , I'll try and make the next chaper SUPER long but no promises unless you review , =)**


	9. do you think I'm crazy?

_Kagome screamed as she slammed her door. "I can't take it anymore!" She yelled as pulled her closet door open._

_"OPEN THE DOOR KAGOME!" A voice yelled as her anger rose. She quickly locked the door so the person couldn't enter. Tears ran down her face as she thought of what to do since staying there wasn't an option._

_"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as she opened the window. She looked down to the ground from the window on the second floor. The dropped looked long enough to kill her but it would be better than facing him when he got the door open._

_"Sorry Souta." She whispered as she jumped and surprisingly landed with out a scratch on her elbow. She looked back up to light coming out of her window and heard the door being ripped from the hinges. She prayed that he didn't see her bright blue jacket in the dark as she sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest._

_"DON'T COME BACK OR I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled as Kagome put her hand over her mouth. She immediately regretted threatening to tell someone about the rape._

_"I swear to God if you I ever see your ugly face again, I'll kill your mother too." He warned, then closed the window. She was about to run away but she heard the click clack of her mother's heels which made her sit back down in her hiding spot._

_"Welcome home honey." She heard him say._

_"Hey, I see Kagome wasn't outside today." Her mom said as she put her purse down._

_"I think I'll go check on her." She said as she went to go upstairs but he stopped her._

_"She's not up there." He murmured as Kagome's mom put her hands on her hips._

_"Where is she? Did she not come home? She's probably with that boy again, I swear he is such a bad influence on her." Her mother said as Kagome stood._

_"She ran away." He stated as Kagome's mother hands dropped to her sides and Kagome's anger rose._

_'Ran away!?' She thought angrily as her heart dropped at the voice she heard._

_"No mom don't believe him! Kagome didn't run away, he made her leave!" Souta yelled as he ran into the room and hugged his mother._

_"What are you talking about Souta?" She asked._

_"He did something to Kagome but I don't know what and it was really bad and that's why she doesn't want to stay in the house without you here." He said as Naraku rolled his eyes._

_"Please Souta, stop all this nonsense and go to your room. Me and your mother need to have a conversation about your sister." He said as she looked from her son to him._

_"Souta, do what your father says, I'll be in there in a little bit." She assured as Souta shook his head._

_"He's not my father, Mom and I'm not leaving you. Him and Kagome were arguing and then she went to her room then he started yelling at her and she left." Souta jabbered as Ms. Higurashi took a deep breath._

_"Just please go to your room Souta, I promise I'll be in there in a few minutes." she said but Souta wouldn't move. As he opened his mouth to argue, Naraku anger rose._

_"DO WHAT YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU TO DO AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled as Souta slowly walked away._

_"What the hell is he talking about?" Kagome's mom questioned as Souta exited the room._

_"I don't know, ya know Kagome's probably been telling him all kinds of stuff so he'll be against me too." He said as Kagome's mom shook her head._

_"Kagome wouldn't do that so tell me what he's talking about. What do you do to her?" She said as he shrugged._

_"I honestly don't know what set her off today. There's always something that I've done wrong that upsets her." He said as Kagome's mother crossed her arms. She glared at him while he looked thoroughly innocent of all accusations._

_"I swear to God you better be right, where's Kagome?" She questioned as he shrugged._

_"She ran out but I'm sure she'll be back before daybreak." He assured as Kagome's mother rolled her eyes. _

_"If she's not here by bedtime I'm blaming you. You never try to be a good father figure." She joked as he chuckled. Kagome bit her lip as the tears ran down her face._

_'Forgetten.' She thought as she sprinted into the darkness. She didn't stop running til' she got to the place where the line between life and death lived. She let her feet hang as she felt her life being drained. She scooted to the edge as she watched her tears fall to the bottom._

_"You wouldn't dare do it without me would you?" A voice said as she ignored it._

_"Aw, come now Kagome. The big bad wolf scared you off?" He mused as he sat stood behind her. _

_"__Go away." She choked out as he chuckled. _

_"__We both know that you're thanking God for me being here right now." He stated but she didn't respond. _

_"Beside's," He began as he put his hands on her shoulders, making her jump, "Who else enjoys picking up scumbags like you off the street other than me?" She looked up at him and he smiled._

_"Come on before the garbage man mistakes for trash and puts you in his truck." He said as he helped her up and into his car._

"Ya know, I thought that this would be my last time Djing ever, but you pulled through." InuYasha said as he toasted his glass with her.

"See, it's not so bad trusting me." She said as she sipped her champagne. "But it's ok though, I do pop in and out of people's lives."

"Yeah, so why do you do that?" He asked and she froze. Sango, who had walked by and heard the last bits of the conversation, saw Kagome tense up.

"Um, so InuYasha somebody needs you, over there and not here." She jabbered as she pointed in a random direction.

"Oh, who?" He asked as he looked for a recognizable face.

"Somebody." She said as she pushed in the direction. Kagome sighed as Sango sat down next to her.

"You have to stop this now Kagome. He's gonna keep asking questions and you won't have any answers." Sango stated as Kagome nodded. "But Sango, he's different. At least he cares enough to ask questions." She said as Sango sighed.

"Kagome, you can't keep going because you and I both know that you're not capable of staying anywhere for a while." Sango said as Kagome nodded.

"The party's winding down so I think I'll head out." Kagome said as Sango frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Kagome shrugged.

"Same place as always when nobody else cares." Kagome murmured as Sango rolled her eyes.

"You know that you always have a place to stay with me, right? You don't have to go there." She said but Kagome shook her head.

"And you know I don't like staying with you all the time, I feel like I'm living off of you instead of with you." Kagome said she and Sango laughed. Their laugh echoed through the empty house. The only ones there were Kikyo and Miroku's parents, Kikyo, Miroku, InuYasha and a few other people. The music was off so the only sounds were of people talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'll walk you out." Sango offered as Kagome nodded and they walked quietly towards the door. A man walked pasted them and Kagome froze. Kagome stopped walked and Sango turned around to see why but had no words to say. Kagome's face had completely gone pale and she was frozen solid.

"W-What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, scared that Kagome was having a stroke or something worse. With no warning, Kagome dropped to her knees screaming and covering her ears. Sango was quickly by her side and comforting.

"What is it? What's wrong? Shhhhh." Sango pleaded as Kagome stopped and breathed heavily. The room was immediately filled by InuYasha, then Miroku and lastly Kikyo and her parents.

"What is wrong with her?" Kikyo's mother intrigued as Sango shrugged.

"No, no, no." Kagome chanted as she rocked back and forth. As InuYasha opened his mouth, Kagome looked up with tearful eyes.

"It's all your fault." She murmured and InuYasha eye's widened.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, you're the one who-" He was cut off by Kagome standing up. Her side ached as she stared at the man who caused her so much pain.

"Naraku! What did I ever do to you!?" She yelled as Naraku raised his eyebrows.

"Me?" He repeated as her anger rose.

"WHO ELSE WOULD BE TALKING THE FUCK TO?" She shouted as Sango quickly stood between her and Naraku.

"Kagome, calm down. Naraku didn't do anything to you." Sango said as Kagome sobbed.

"He did everything!" She exclaimed as she pushed Sango out the way.

"I suggest you listen to Sango for I've done nothing to you, Kagome." He said, enjoying how her anger was at its peak when he said her name. Without hesitation, she forgot all his threats and attacked him.

"Why didn't you just kill me!?" She shouted as they both fell on the floor, Miroku and InuYasha rushing to drag Kagome away. He smirked at the angry girl on top of him.

"And let you miss out on the agonizing life that awaited you? I think not." He whispered so only she could hear. She stopped her attack for he had defeated her.

"I must say, who brought this troubled young girl here?" Naraku said his wife helped him up.

"You left her?" Kagome questioned, noticing the ring on the lady's hand. She looked at the similarities between Kikyo and the lady then her world crashed. "I have to go." She said as started for the door but Sango stopped her.

"No, Kagome, you're not going back." She said as she and Kagome were in another room away from the others.

"You don't understand Sango, I can't stay here. There's too much." She said as she tried to get out of Sango's hold but Sango held tighter.

"No, I'm not letting you run away this time." She said as Kagome fiercely shook her head.

"No, Sango I can't stay here. He's here and I can't." She blabbered as Sango shook her head.

"I suggest you calm down." Sango said as Kagome lifted her dress up.

"It's not a birth mark Sango." She said as she showed her the side of her stomach.

"Oh, Kagome gross. I don't wanna see your weird birth mark and put your dress down, somebody might come in here and see your panties." Sango said but Kagome ignored her.

"He did it, the 'n' stands for Naraku not Naughty. He stabbed me." She said as Sango stared at the mark.

"You would think you'd get something like that removed." A voice said that made her side ache again.

"Ah, Mr. Hoshima, what are you doing in here?" Sango blurted out as she pulled down Kagome's dress.

"Just wanted to see if dearest Kagome was alright." He said as Kagome stood behind Sango.

"She's ok." Kagome said as Sango laughed nervously.

"Me and Kagome were just leaving. Maybe a change of atmosphere will lighten things up and clear our minds." Sango said as she walked carefully past him. As Kagome walked past, he put his hand over her mouth. She shut her eyes tight, knowingly that she didn't want to see what happened next.

"Get the hell out of town bitch. If I see you again, I promise you that I won't just stab you, I'll kill you." He warned as he pressed a knife against her back with his free hand. She opened her eyes and he was gone. She quickly caught up with Sango and they walked outside. They walked in silence while Kagome contemplated her next move.

"Naraku was the guy." She blurted out, then put her hands over her mouth.

"That's very unbelievable." Sango replied as they walked down the street to Sango's car.

"KAGOME!" A voice yelled as they both turned around.

"Oh great." Sango said as Kagome giggled.

"Oh, you're with Sango." InuYasha said as he caught his breath since he ran to them.

"Yeah, she was going to drop me off." Kagome said and Sango shook her head.

"No, I was going to my house so you could stay there." Sango said and Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, I can't and you know why. I think that it'll be best if I just got away for a little while." Kagome explained and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you three days Kagome so you better pop up by then." Sango said as she got in her car. Kagome waved at her best friend and thanked the Gods for sending her at least one person who was good to her.

"I think we need to talk." InuYasha stated as Kagome started walking. She sighed as she stopped.

"Sometimes it slips my mind." She said as they both walked.

"What just happened in there with Naraku?" He asked as she ignored him.

"Sometimes, only sometimes." She jabbered crossing the street and he followed.

"I'm not talking about the whole screaming thing, but when Sango took you to that room. You guys were leaving but Naraku stopped you and you closed your eyes like you were scared, why?" He intrigued as she laughed.

"So you don't think I'm crazy do you?"

* * *

**Looooonger right? Review , :)**


	10. New shoes at Kaede's

"Are you actually going to talk to me or are you going to just keep walking quietly?" InuYasha asked as he struggled to keep up with Kagome's pace. She ignored his question as she walked across the street.

"You're J walking." He stated as he followed after her, he too ignoring the 'Don't Walk.' sign.

"Stop following me." She murmured as she rounded a corner.

"Why are so upset all of a sudden? Was it something I said?" He asked as he jogged next to her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled as she pushed him into the street.

"Woah, woah please calm down Kagome. I'm sorry for whatever I did, I just wanna know what's going on with you." He said as she kept walked.

"Oh trust me, you don't want to know anything about my crazy self." She replied as she sat down on a bench. He groaned and sat down next to her.

"You're upset because I called you crazy? What do you want me to call you? Mentally unstable?" He said and she slapped him.

"I want to call me by my fucking name." She said and he nodded.

"Sorry." He said and they sat in silence.

"You don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear the answer." She stated looking down at her feet.

"And I guess that you must really want to know if you followed me all the way here. I mean like, we've been walking for like twenty minutes right?" She said, not looking to see if he nodded.

"You deserve answers but I can't tell you all of them. You ok with that?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded and she smiled.

"Good cuz if you weren't then you weren't getting any answers. Ask away." She said as she went back to looking down at her feet.

"What happened between you and Naraku?" He asked and she shrugged.

"He was nice at first and I mean at like a first glance nice. Then I got a good long look at him at dinner and I knew he wasn't a good man. He kept glancing up at me all night and I thought that was really creepy. But what did I know back then? I thought my cat was creepy. Anyways, he stayed around and I came to the conclusion that I did not like him. He would say things to me that would make me uncomfortable. Like 'Hey Kagome, that skirt better not get any shorter or I'll make it come down myself' or 'Souta's not coming home for soccer for a while' and he'd say something that's related to his balls." She stated, content with her answer.

"Who's Souta?"

She hesitated on what to tell him, did Souta even think of her as a sister anymore? She surely thought of him as a brother.

"My brother." She murmured.

"You met Naraku for dinner? Why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, these questions weren't getting any easier to answer.

"You won't believe me." She stated and he shrugged.

"You don't know that. I trust in what you say now remember?" He said grinning and she smiled.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? My mom wanted him to meet her kids since they had been dating for a while." She said and InuYasha was confused.

"I don't understand, Naraku's been married for like, ever. He couldn't have dated your mother." He said and Kagome laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She stood as she heard the bus coming down the street.

"No Kagome, it's not that I don't believe it, it's just really hard to believe." He said as the bust pulled up in front of them.

"Whatever you say InuYasha." She said as she got on the bus.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked, realizing that she was in fact getting on the bus. She ignored him as she went to sit down.

InuYasha frowned as the bus driver closed the door. He waved at Kagome, who was sitting at a window and clearly saw him, but she didn't wave back. He stared at the bus as it drove away. As the bus disappeared from his view, he sat back down on the bench and took a deep breath.

"I can't 'not' believe her, but its really hard to believe that." InuYasha said out loud to himself.

'Where she's going anyways?' InuYasha thought realizing he was on an unfamiliar part of town. He took his cell phone out his pocket and dialed Sango's number.

"What happened with Kagome?"

"That's a wonderful way to answer your phone Sango."

"She left you didn't she? Damnit InuYasha, why'd you let her leave!?"

"Um she just got on the bus. I didn't have much say about it but why are you so mad about it anyways?"

"Ugh, your such an idiot sometimes. Did Kikyo called you yet?"

"Um no, she probably won't talk to me til two days from now, why?"

"Where are you anyways? Miroku won't pick up his phone so I assume he's still with his parents."

"Yeah um that's why I called you since I have no idea where I am. I was hoping you could swing by and give me a ride home."

Sango groaned as she made a U turn so she could pick up InuYasha. "I'll be there in a few minutes, your still by the bus stop right?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?"

"Kagome takes the bus to his house since its kinda too far to walk to."

"His house?"

"Yeah, Koga's house well condo actually."

"So he's like her boyfriend then right? I should have known Kagome wasn't single."

Sango laughed as she stopped at a red light. "Kagome is single you dumbass."

"Then who's Koga?"

"Um I don't really know since Kagome doesn't really talk about him a lot but I guess he's her friend maybe? Like I said I don't know, I only met him maybe once or twice. Kagome said he's not very social so that's why he never wants to 'hang out' with us."

"So what, he's a loner?"

"I guess, I don't see you InuYasha." Sango stated as she stopped in front of the bus stop Kagome usually went to.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I walked to the park across the street while I waited." He said, realizing he was no longer at the bus stop. He turned around to walk towards the bus stop as Sango groaned.

"Could you walk any slower? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

**Meanwhile .**

Kagome walked quietly up the driveway to the Ghengadashi Condos.

She was late and Koga would be pissed, but what else was new? She entered the building and went to her destination.

Two knocks was enough noise for him to come open the door. Just as she expected, he angrily opened the door and pulled her in.

"What the hell Kagome!? You told you'd be here by 11 and its fucking midnight!" He yelled as she sat on the couch.

"I saw Naraku at the party." She stated as he continued on with gathering his stuff. He chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"Betcha wish you'd listen to me and not wore that short ass dress." He said as she threw a couch pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up Koga, that's not the point." She said as he threw the keys to the condo at her.

"Oh yeah, what happened? He tried to rape you right?" Koga joked as he placed his suitcases by the door.

"You're not funny and no he didn't. But he did threaten my life, not that you care though." Kagome shot back as the keys landed next to her.

"I got Ginta handling everything while I'm gone so no one should come here bothering you. I don't want anyone here either, got it?" Koga stated, completely not caring for her night.

"Enjoy your stupid ass cruise with your slutty ass girlfriend." Kagome murmured as he opened the door. She ducked as a picture frame was thrown at her head.

"Don't be mad because Ayame was smart enough to find a man and not lay around on her ass all damn day in pity." Koga replied and Kagome laughed.

"The hell do I have to mad about? Her so called man brings sluttier girls than her home every other night." Kagome shot back and Koga chuckled.

"I do bring you home every other night don't I?" He said as he closed the door. Kagome groaned as she laid down on the couch.

'There he goes running off with his girlfriend to forget about little ole' me.' Kagome thought as she wondered what to do now.

She probably just severed all her friendships. Miroku most definitely wasn't speaking to her again and InuYasha thinks she's crazy. Maybe she still had a little bit of friendship left with Sango, but not much since Sango is head over heels in love with Miroku.

"Maybe I should get new friends." She said as she sat up. 'You can't get new friends, you just barely had any then. It'll just end the same way.' Her stomach growled as she went to the kitchen.

"There's no food in here." She stated as she opened the fridge to see nothing.

"And of course he left me no money." She mumbled as she went back in the living room.

A knock at the door made her get up again from the couch and she looked through the peep hole.

"Ayame break up with you already? Gosh, I thought she'd at least wait til the cruise was over." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Looks like its your lucky day since I remembered that you have no money." He stated as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"Oh my, Lord please bless this young man for sharing the money he took from all those poor little girls out there degrading themselves for the dirtiest pennies." Kagome replied as she leaned on the door frame.

"Just keep running your mouth Kagome, Lord knows if I wasn't giving you this money you'd be out there doing the same thing right now." Koga said as he gave her 700.

"You do know your leaving for a month right? I need my nails done, hair done, some new shoes…." Kagome said as he rolled her eyes and gave her another 700.

"That's it and if you need anymore then I guess you better get out there with those poor little girls degrading themselves." He replied as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Bye Koga." Kagome stated as he turned to leave. She quietly closed the door as she saw him leave the building. She grinned as she looked down at the money in her hands. "Today just got way better." She stated as she laid down on the couch.

"Tomorrow, I shall go shopping to forget all about that stupid party." She declared as she drifted off to sleep.

**One Week Later .**

"So, you haven't even talked to Kagome since that night huh?" Miroku asked as he sipped his coffee.

"If I did I would tell you about it." Sango replied dully.

"You better tell me as soon as you guys talk because I need to give her a piece of my mind. I mean like, who does she think she is? I know she's got some family issues but she can't just go around accusing people for it! Its her own fault that she doesn't have any family." Miroku said as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Miroku don't say that because you and I both know that Kagome been through hell and back. She's probably just went back to hell since the party. You and I both know she went back to Koga and you and I both know that Koga is a monster." Sango responded as Miroku chuckled.

"This has nothing to do with the whole Koga situation. Kagome is a grown woman and has a choice on whether or not to go back with that guy. If she chooses to disappear with him then let her. I don't care anymore Sango because she just accused my FATHER of raping her. How could he even do that? He was still married to my mom and had two kids. Its impossible for him to have dated her mother and been at her house that long." Miroku said.

"Miroku you don't know that." Sango murmured as Miroku glared. "So you believe her story then?"

"No, but I believe that something that bad did happen to Kagome." Sango replied as Miroku pushed his coffee away.

"I can not believe that Sango. You actually believe her! Clearly she's mentally unstable and-" Miroku stopped talking as Sango threw his coffee at him, luckily it wasn't burning hot.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku. I don't appreciate you talking about my BEST FRIEND like that because unlike you, I actually care about friends and yeah, I'm actually worried about Kagome right now. How could you say all that stuff about her? You've known her for almost as long as I've known her and she's never done anything like this before. So instead of talking about her likes she's a piece of dirt, why don't you try to figure why she called your dad a rapist? And no I'm not justifying that she called your dad a rapist but I'm justifying that she finally opened up about something about why she is the way she is." Sango said as she realized what actually happened to Kagome, "Kagome was raped Miroku."

**Meanwhile .**

"Those are hideous on your feet." A lady said nicely as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"They looked pretty in the window." She said as she took the heels off and put on a pair of wedges.

"Oh, now you can not say that these are not cute enough to die for." Kagome said as she put her foot in the air to show the salesclerk.

"Now those are gorgeous." The lady said as she started to put all the shoes away that Kagome didn't want.

"This new pair of shoes a day thing is great." Kagome stated as she walked towards the counter with the wedges in her hands.

"And who loves you so much to let you do this with his money?" She asked as she rang up the wedges.

"Its complicated." Kagome replied as she put the wedges in the box and handed it to her.

"That will be 104.32" Kagome handed her a hundred dollar bill and a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Kagome said as she grabbed her receipt and rushed out the door.

It was 10:57 and her date was at 11:00. Of course the restaurant was on the other side of town She was surprised to find her date still waiting at the restaurant for her.

'Almost missed my free lunch.' She thought to herself as she smiled and sat down across from him.

"You bought shoes before you came?" He questioned as Kagome sat the shoe box next her on her side of the booth.

"I couldn't just walk past them could I?" She joked as she picked up the menu of her favorite restaurant.

"Did you already order?" She asked noticing he had a smoothie in front of him.

"Nope. How have you been?" He asked as she licked her lips looking at all the delicious pictures of food.

"Oh nothing really but the usual."

"What's the usual?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Wake up, live life, go back to bed." She joked as she put the menu down.

"What's living life like for you? I doubt if it's the same for both of us." He replied and she giggled.

"What's living life like for you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Well, I work for the Takahashi Inc. I make sure all the computers are working correctly." He stated.

'Nerd.' Kagome thought but didn't say it in fear he'd leave and not pay for her lunch.

"Interesting, I was an intern for Takahashi Inc. while I was in college before but it was only for like a day." She said, remembering her very short college days. "A day? Why was it so short?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Didn't really like the environment I guess." She said as a waitress approached.

"Hi, welcome to Kaede's. My name is Rin and I will be happily serving you today. Would you like a drink to start things off?" She asked very energetically. "Oh um, yeah. I would like a Screaming Orgasm on the rocks please." Kagome said and her date raised his eyebrows.

"You're a day drinker I see." He said and she shrugged.

"Only when I'm in the mood. And I would like some fruit punch also." Kagome said as Rin nodded and left them.

"Are we gonna get appetizers?" Kagome asked as she opened her menu again, already knowing what she wanted for an appetizer.

"If you want I guess." He said as he opened his menu.

"I was thinking some onion rings and mozzarella sticks." She said as she put the menu down and he nodded.

"Have you ever noticed how much your hair is so unnatural?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

"Um I guess so since I did comb it today." He said as he put his menu down.

"It'll look so much better if you just let it do what it wants." She said as she leaned over the table to fix it. She smiled as she ruffled it and while she leaned over the table, gave him a nice view of her cleavage. When she sat back down in her seat, his face was redder than a tomato.

"That looks much better Hojo." She said as his eyes snapped up from her chest to her face. He started to nervously drink his smoothie as Rin returned with Kagome's drinks.

"We're ready for our appetizers now." Kagome stated as Rin pulled out her notepad and pencil.

"We want some onion rings and mozzarella sticks. And yes we would like mozzarella sauce and ranch." Kagome stated and Rin nodded.

"Would you like a refill sir?" Rin asked, noticing that Hojo's smoothie was gone.

"Um yeah, but I'd like some lemonade." He said and Rin hurriedly walked away.

"So, how is it working at Takahashi?" Kagome asked sipped her alcohol beverage first.

"It's actually great. I'm the head of my department." He said and Kagome nodded.

"So you're like the boss then?"

"I guess you could call it that but I don't get to make my own hours and stuff like a normal boss would be able to. I also have a boss so there's that too." Hojo jabbered. He continued to jabber away about his job and Kagome zoned him out.

'What am I even doing here? He's such a nerd.' Kagome thought as she let her eyes wonder around the restaurant.

Gosh, she really loved this place. Other than Koga, the owner made her feel like she always had a place to go when she needed to 'get away'. Kagome was surprised the owner didn't already come out to greet her. It's been such a long time since she ate here, maybe the owner forgot her already. She frowned at the thought of it.

"I'll be right back." Kagome stated as she stood and walked towards the counter. Hojo was in mid sentence as his date abruptly left him alone.

"Hi, welcome to Kaede's!" The man behind the counter greeted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I need to speak with Kaede." Kagome declared and the man chuckled.

"Kaede is very busy and apologizes for the inconvenience." He stated and Kagome laughed.

"Tell her Kagome is here." Kagome ordered and the man rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you understand-" He began but Kagome cut him off.

"Tell her Kagome is here, I promise you she'll have time for me." Kagome stated and he shrugged then left to fetch his boss. She stood confidently until a certain someone came into the restaurant. Kagome cursed under her breath as she went back to her seat.

"Where'd you go?" Hojo asked as Kagome ignored him and put the menu up so no one could see her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Hojo asked, seeing that the menu was too close to her face for her to be reading it.

"I'm not hiding." She replied as he looked toward the counter.

"Oh wow! Is that Kikyo Hoshima?" Hojo asked as he gazed upon the woman standing at the counter.

"Shut up." Kagome ordered but he ignored her.

"Oh my God, I freaking love her! I have to go say hello." Hojo said but Kagome kicked his leg as he tried to stand.

"OW! What's the matter with you!?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his leg.

"Stop talking so loudly! You're acting like you've never seen her before!" Kagome whispered loudly as her eyes peaked over the menu to glare at him.

"So what, we're not even finished with the first date and you're already jealous?" Hojo questioned as Kagome kicked him again.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" She whispered as he stood up so she couldn't kick him.

"I don't have time for this." He murmured as he started to walk away but Kagome grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" She questioned as he chuckled. "I'm leaving Kagome." He replied and she gasped.

"Without paying!?" Kagome exclaimed, forgetting that she was trying to stay unseen. Hojo sighed as he pulled out his wallet and put a 20 on the table. Kagome scoffed.

"I'm going to be eating dessert too since my date is leaving me." Kagome stated and he put another 20 on the table. She let him go as she sat down happily as she could now eat away her problems.

"Kagome Higurashi, that's absolutely pathetic. Begging a man for money so you can eat." Kikyo stated as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kikyo Hoshima, what big feet you have." Kagome mused, not in the mood at all to talk to anyone that was there that night.

"Make all the childish remarks you want, Daddy's suing you." Kikyo stated and Kagome laughed.

"For what!?" She exclaimed as she stopped to catch her breath only to start laughing again at Kikyo's answer.

"Throwing his name under the bus or whatever. Anyways, you're going away for a long time." Kikyo stated and Kagome laughed again.

"I'm going to jail? Is that a threat? You think I'm scared of jail? YOUR FATHER STABBED ME AND I HAVE A SCAR TO PROVE IT! I'm not scared of anything you or your big bad wolf of a father plan on throwing at me!" Kagome yelled as Rin came and sat the onion rings and mozzarella sticks down. Kikyo eyes widened at Kagome's words. "Your crazy." She stated and Kagome snapped.

"I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!" She yelled as threw Hojo's lemonade at her, then she laughed when it hit her.

"I'm tired of everybody calling me crazy because I'm not fucking crazy." Kagome muttered as she watched Kikyo throw a temper tantrum since her outfit was ruined. "What the hell do you even do Kikyo? I've never seen you in a magazine so you're not a real model and I'm damn sure you're not an actress because well, your face on the big screen gives me the creeps." Kagome mused, bored now that Kikyo was just screaming and not saying anything intelligent. Kagome groaned as Kikyo turned to leave.

"Ha, she said he's suing me." Kagome said as she bit a mozzarella stick and let the cheese hang out her mouth.

"Kagome, its been too long!" An old lady exclaimed as Kagome looked up from her food. "Kaede!" She said as she stuffed the cheese in her mouth and got up to give her a hug. "How as ye been?" Kaede asked as she sat down across from Kagome.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Arguing with Koga, leaving Koga, leaving Sango, going to Koga." Kagome said as Kaede laughed at Kagome's circle of life.

"I thought the last time you came here you were actually getting yourself together. You said you met a guy and you liked him." Kaede said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I ruined that a week ago. We went to this party and Naraku was there." Kagome stated, knowing she had to say no more before Kaede would understand.

"He threatened you again didn't he?" Kaede said and Kagome nodded.

"But I think I'm finally over him and his so called 'threats'." Kagome said as she bit an onion ring. Kaede shook her head.

"No really, I just yelled it to his daughter a couple of minutes ago. She came here saying that he was going to sue me for 'throwing his name under the bus' or whatever and she called me crazy and you know how much I hate being called crazy so I just let it all out." Kagome explained and Kaede still shook her head. "Child, why have ye have yet to go the police with ye story?" Kaede asked and Kagome shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that won't believe me and even I take him to court, he's stupid rich and he's gonna have this stupid good lawyer and win." Kagome stated dully and Kaede shook her head. "I promise you that you'll never get over this unless you see him taken away in handcuffs so he can pay for what he did to you, and your family." Kaede said and Kagome bit her lip.

"Yeah, so it was nice seeing you Kaede but I need to get going." Kagome said quickly standing. Before Kaede could speak, Kagome threw a 20 on the table and basically ran out the restaurant. She could feel it coming and she had to leave before it came. Kagome loved Kaede to death but, Kaede always told her to do stuff that Kagome wasn't capable of doing and it hurt to tell Kaede she couldn't do it.

She walked quickly through the crowded streets, hoping to get as close to Koga's place as possible before it came. But she couldn't get there in time and as she turned a corner to get to the nearest restroom, she bumped into someone that made it come there. She fell on the ground as it all came down on her, her world was crashing and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he bent down to her level since she was sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.

"Did you hurt something when you fell? Where does it hurt?" He asked as he searched for any physical injury. She just kept weeping as everything came down on her at once.

How she always left people how cared for her, how crappy Koga always made her felt and not giving a damn about her feelings, how Naraku had ruined her life, how scared she was living in her own home, how she felt the first Koga punched her in her face. "

You can't cry out here in the middle of the sidewalk like this, you want to come back to my place?" He asked, but she kept crying.

She cried because she always thought people forgot her, she cried because Sango was the best friend a girl like her could have but Kagome never let Sango know anything about her life.

He helped her stand and she cried the whole way to his place.

She cried because it hurt when Naraku raped her, because it hurt when she unintentionally let Koga rape her, because it hurt that she let Koga say it was her fault she got raped, because it hurt that she left her new shoes at Kaede's.

* * *

**I haven't received a review in FOREVER & A DAY! So please, I'm BEGGING! Review! - This is feedback that helps me better everything about my story & writing so I don't care if its a GOOD review or a BAD review because it's a REVIEW!**


	11. kidnapped Again

He sat on the floor staring at the TV on mute. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late. A few inches away, lay a girl who just cried her eyes out to him. He couldn't get her screams out his head, she didn't tell him everything but she told him enough. He knew mostly everything as why she had a break down in the middle of the sidewalk.

She was forced out her own home by a monster and forced into the home of a monster. She regrets not jumping off the bridge the night she left her home. She screamed about how Koga abused her, how she cried every night for a long time, how she slept with men for money a couple of times, how Koga would come home drunk and have his way with her- He was knocked out of his thoughts as his phone started to buzz. He quickly answered it, not wanting to wake up Kagome and for her to start crying again.

"Hello?" He whispered.

_"Hey man, why are you whispering?"_

"Because, it's a long story."

_"I'm not doing anything."_

"I bumped into Kagome today and I mean like I actually bumped into her so she fell. But then she started crying, and she just wouldn't stop so I took her back to my place and-"

_"Woah, woah, woah, so she's there right now?"_

"Yeah, she just fell asleep since she's been crying this whole time about some crazy shit man. I don't even know how to explain what's going on with her."

_"Ya know she had the nerve to throw a drink on Kikyo today?"_

"Dude, if you knew some of things she's been through you'd-"

_"I mean like what type of person does that? Kikyo didn't even do anything."_

"If your not going to listen to me then-"

_"She thinks its ok to be crazy just because she got raped and its not. You have to take responsibility for your actions."_

"DUDE! She's been raped more than once! She regrets not killing herself a long time ago man, do you know how that feels?"

_"Oh and I suppose you do."_

"That's not even funny Miroku. Kagome's got some serious stuff she's dealing with and I don't think that now is the best time to be turning against her."

_"SHE CALLED MY DAD A RAPIST! Do you know how that feels? He's my FATHER!"_

"And have you even given her a chance to apologize?"

Miroku remained silent as InuYasha felt the urge to hang up on him.

"You supposedly know her better than me and you know she doesn't usually do crazy stuff like this. If you would have taken one minute to think about what caused Kagome to do something like this maybe you would have realized that she's HURTING! I'm so happy that I bumped into her because I don't know what she might have done if she had to cry like this by herself."

_"Are you and Kikyo getting back together anytime soon?"_

InuYasha threw his phone against the wall and glared at the phone that wasn't even broken. "I'm sorry InuYasha." A weak voice said behind him and his head snapped around.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you ended up here." He replied as she opened her bloodshot and puffy eyes.

"No really, I'm sorry. I should have just kept walking and then you wouldn't have to deal with me and all that stuff." Kagome replied and he chuckled.

"But I want to deal with you and all that stuff." InuYasha stated and she smiled a little.

"Aw, that's really nice of you but I can't let you do that." She said as she sat up.

"Kagome, have you told anyone this?" InuYasha asked and she shrugged.

"Not really, Koga knows all about my family issues, this old lady knows more than Sango about Koga. Then there's you who knows mostly everything." Kagome said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Mostly everything?" He repeated. Kagome didn't reply as she put her head down.

"Please don't shut me out Kagome." He pleaded as he sat down on the couch next to her. She still didn't reply.

"I can't InuYasha." She sobbed and InuYasha realized she was crying again.

"You can't what?" He asked.

"I can't let you in here InuYasha." She said and he smiled.

"Yes you can Kagome. Just take a deep breath and let it all out." He said and she looked up at him. 'Just let it all out.'

"I went back to my family shrine, gosh I don't remember when I did but he was there. He was mad I was there so I ran but he got me. I hoped he would just kill me but he just stabbed me instead. It hurt so bad and I just wouldn't die already. I made it all the way to Koga's and he took me to the hospital, but he just left me there.

Like, he just dropped me off at the emergency room door and he didn't even help me in the place. As soon as I got out the car, he drove away. The doctors asked so many questions and saying I feel down a hill and landed on a stick, they didn't buy it. I was scared they were going to find Naraku's fingerprints somewhere and he'd go to jail but when he got out he'll torture me because he knows I want to die." Kagome stopped talking, her face pale and tears forming in her eyes.

"Keep going." She looked at him and shook her head.

"No more InuYasha please, I can't." She pleaded and he didn't know what to do. He heard it's the first step of the healing process to talk about it, but you can't force them into talking about it. But what if they had been hiding it for years? He took her into his arms and hugged her. She's been through enough he figured, she's talked enough for today.

"It's ok." He said as he stroked her hair. Kagome sobbed into his shoulder and she actually, just for a second, felt like everything was going to be ok now.

**Meanwhile .**

A woman paced through her home, recalling all the events in her marriage over the years. Unbeknownst to their family and friends, her and her husband went through a rough time and decided it was better if they were separated for a while. He had never told her where he went and it worried her. What if this Kagome girl was right? Her husband was a monster who ruined this poor little girl's life. Mrs. Hoshima quickly shook her head of such things.

"That can't be true, he wouldn't." She said as Kikyo entered the kitchen.

"Hello mother, InuYasha still hasn't called to apologize." Kikyo whined as she hopped up on the counter.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Mrs. Hoshima assured as she washed her vegetables.

"I don't even think I want him back though! I just got a text from Miroku and he said that Kagome chick is over at InuYasha's place!" Kikyo exclaimed as she read her phone.

"Oh well sweetie, you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Her mother replied as Kikyo huffed.

"Don't jump to conclusions!? MY so called boyfriend is messing around with the chick that called my father and YOUR husband a rapist!" Kikyo yelled angrily and her mother sighed.

"You'll understand when you have kids of your own that as a mother, you can't just see a child in pain and look the other way. That Kagome girl has some real issues with herself, her family and her friends." She replied as Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Ha, I'm never having kids." Kikyo stated.

"Doesn't InuYasha want kids?"

"I don't care, at this rate there won't be an InuYasha."

"Don't be that way sweetie, he loves you and hasn't done anything wrong."

"He hasn't called me and he's messing around with Kagome."

"You don't know that he's 'messing around' with her."

"Ugh, mom! I'm going to go talk to Miroku!" She stated as she stomped out. "Spoiled brat." She murmured as she noticed Kikyo left her phone.

'I suppose InuYasha knows more about Kagome's story.' She thought to herself as she picked it up and dialed InuYasha's number.

**Meanwhile .**

Kagome sighed as she flopped on the couch. She buried her head into the pillow and screamed. She stopped as the phone rang.

"Wonder who it is, probably Koga to say he left some important money somewhere." Kagome muttered as she picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

_"Thank God you picked up the phone Kagome. Listen, you gotta get out the of there, now."_

"What? Why? Oh God no Koga. This better not be what I think it is."

_"I'm so sorry ok? But you gotta get out of there NOW!"_

"Damnit Koga!" Kagome yelled as she threw the phone without hanging up.

She ran towards the door and froze when she opened the door.

"Going somewhere?"

**Next Day .**

InuYasha nervously knocked on the door of the Hoshima household. Kikyo's mom had called him yesterday and asked him if he could come over today so they could have a 'talk'. But that didn't really bother him as much as when Kagome never called him. The only reason he let her leave his apartment was because she promised she'd call him as soon as she got home.

She promised she would since she didn't want him to worry about her, and now because she didn't call, he was worried. So worried he didn't even notice Ms. Hoshima open the door and say 'Come in.' His train of thought crashed as Mrs. Hoshima cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh um, sorry. Hey Mrs. Hoshima." He stated as he walked in the house.

"Come, sit in the living room." She said as she lead him there. He slowly sat down in one the chairs and Mrs. Hoshima sat across.

"Everyone has left and won't be back for a few hours so please, don't be scared to say anything. And I trust that as long as I don't say anything to anyone, you will do the same." She stated and he was completely confused.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

**Meanwhile .**

Sango paced back and forth in her apartment. Her and Miroku were no longer on speaker terms and it didn't bother her as much Kagome disappearing again. InuYasha told her that Kagome left his apartment and she didn't call him to let him know she got home ok.

'She always disappears but, I would think that she wouldn't disappear this time.' She thought to herself as she looked up when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and frowned.

"Long time no see." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"Out the way." A man ordered as he sidestepped her and looked around her apartment. She growled as he searched her apartment.

"She's not here is she?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would she be here? She always goes to you." Sango replied. "So she hasn't been here?" He asked and Sango groaned.

"Why are you here Koga?" She asked and as he slumped on her couch. "You know I wouldn't be here without good reason….." He said trailing off.

"So you don't know where Kagome is." She stated. "That's normal, nobody ever knows where she is."

Koga sighed.

"I don't even know how to say this." He replied as he put his face in his hands. Sango sat down next to him.

"Just say it dude." She replied and Koga chuckled.

"It's my fault so don't even blame me, I know."

"Get on with it already."

"I swear, everybody's gonna kill me. You're gonna be mad, everyone's gonna be so mad."

"What is it?"

"Gosh, I feel bad, I actually promised her it wouldn't happen again."

"Let what happen again? Her as in Kagome right?"

"Kagome got kidnapped again."

* * *

**Review :)**


	12. see ya Around

Sango paced back and forth in front of Koga. She had called everyone she could think of that needed to know.

"So now what? We just wait?" She questioned as she continued pacing.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me they wanted anything in return for her. They probably figured that I'd let them have her if they wanted a ransom." He said then chuckled. His chuckled stopped as his face was forced the side. Sango had slapped him, hard.

"What was that for!?" He yelled and she growled.

"Why wouldn't you give them anything for Kagome!? You're like her big brother or something!" She argued and he rolled his eyes.

"Big brother? I'm a long way from that." He said and Sango slapped him again.

"She depends on you for everything Koga! And-"

"She didn't say that bullshit."

"Well you are all she has!"

"All she has never wanted."

"What do you mean? You mean more to her than I do." Her door opened.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sango." He said.

"And who's this guy!?" Miroku yelled as Sango turned around. She'd completely forgot about how upset Miroku had gotten when she told him.

"He's Koga." She said as Koga ignored the guy. "And he's here why?" Miroku asked as Sango rolled her eyes. "I dunno man." Koga said, figuring he might as well have fun with who he assumed to be the 'Miroku' Kagome had told him about. "She's the only one that Kagome told me where she lived." He said and Miroku's anger rose.

"SEE SANGO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY AND HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!" Miroku yelled looking at Sango. "All thanks to that little slut of a friend you have." Koga stood up.

"I don't know who peed in your cereal this morning but whoever it was sure as hell wasn't Kagome so chill." Koga stated and Miroku rolled her eyes.

"She shitted on my fucking life." He shot back and Koga took a step towards him.

"Oh ho ho, that's not a door you want to open with me." Koga warned but Miroku was unphased.

"Just like her legs, I'll keep it open all night." Miroku retorted and Sango stood in between them.

"You guys need to calm down, alright? Miroku's still bitter about the other night." Sango explained but Koga didn't back away.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna let him keep talking down on her." He replied and the door opened again. "Sorry I took so long Sango I-" InuYasha stopped in his tracks, seeing the unknown man.

"Oh and here comes the biggest slut lover of them all." Miroku said turning away from Sango and Koga. InuYasha shrugged.

"I mean if you're ok with calling your sister a slut, I don't mind." He replied as he walked past him.

"You and I know damn well Kahoeme's a bigger slut than she is." Miroku said and Koga growled.

"You better shut your fucking mouth before its stuffed with my foot." Koga threatened and InuYasha stared at him, then Sango.

"Oh um, this is Koga. Koga, this is InuYasha." She said nervously twiddling her fingers in front of her. 'Surely InuYasha would stop them from fighting.' She thought to herself but she was clearly wrong when InuYasha spoke.

"You dirty shithead." InuYasha said and Koga chuckled. "I don't even know you." Koga replied, trying to remember if Kagome said anything about him. She'd said one or two things about staying at this guys house.

'So he's gotten a bit attached to her?' He thought and smirked. "Why the fuck are you even here?" InuYasha questioned, his anger rising. This was the man who caused Kagome so much pain. Koga chuckled some more and took a step back.

"I thought that you guys were Kagome's friends but eh. I shouldn't have expected her to have found any good ones." He said as he slumped on the couch again.

"Maybe she could have had some if you weren't always-" InuYasha stopped as the door slammed open. Everyone eyes widened as she entered.

"I knew you'd be here Koga." Kagome said lowly as she stepped past everyone, ignoring their stares.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed holding his arms out but she didn't buy it. Her dress had tears everywhere, she had bruises on her legs and arms. She had a deep gash where her chin and neck connected. Her face looked dirty.

"They thought I was Ayame." She murmured and he shook his head. "Nobody can hear you." He stated and she growled. "THEY THOUGHT I WAS FUCKING AYAME!" She yelled as she glared at him and he chuckled.

"It's not fucking funny you dickhead!"

"They're so dumb. Clearly Ayame's way prettier than you." He said, completely forgetting his surroundings. "I'd thought I actually fucked something up for you." Kagome continued growling. He paid it no mind.

"And telling by your dress, you didn't play very nice did you?" He teased, leaning his head closer to her.

"You aren't shit Koga." She said as she attempted to slap him. He grabbed her head and shook his head.

"We can't do that in front of your little friends." He replied as he dropped her hand. "An audience never stopped you before." She stated as they glared at each other. "I hope they catch Ayame."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Already did." He slapped Kagome and she slid across the floor. She wiped her mouth and grinned.

"You promised you'd stop getting me mixed up with your shit." She said as InuYasha lounged for Koga. A few moments later, Miroku was holding InuYasha back in a corner.

"Get outta here Koga." Kagome ordered from the floor, she hadn't moved. Koga took a deep breath and turned towards Kagome.

"See you at home bitch." He spat as he stepped over her. "You should go check on Ayame first though." She retorted and he glanced behind him.

"I'll fucking kill you if they lay a hand on her." He said as he opened the door.

"They'll be laying more than a hand on her if you don't hurry." She said in a sing song like voice as she smiled. He glared at her before he slammed the door behind him. When the door slammed, Miroku let InuYasha go. Sango was by Kagome's side but Kagome brushed her off.

"I'm ok Sango." She said as she stood. "You didn't have to do that InuYasha."

"Kagome shut up." Miroku said as he helped InuYasha to the couch. "I'm just saying, I can handle Koga on my own." She said as she stared at his face. He was lucky to not have a black eye forming. Instead he was just badly bruised.

"That's not what you said before." InuYasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm saying it now and I'm sorry." Kagome said then glanced at Miroku and Sango."To all of you."

"You don't have to apologize Kagome." Sango said and Miroku scoffed. "Yeah we're going to need more than that." He added and Kagome sighed.

"Then I don't know what to tell you Miroku. You know I'm broke and clearly I have a lot on my plate right now. I'll take you out to dinner in like a month." She said turning around and throwing her hands in the air. "No wait Kagome, you aren't going to Koga's are you?" Sango questioned and Kagome turned around again.

"I can't go spending the night at some strangers house looking like this can I?" She questioned and saw the look of horror on her friend's face. "But don't worry, Koga's not going to be there. He won't be back for at least a day or two. He won't come back til' he knows whether or not Ayame's all right. And she is but she won't answer his phone calls for at least a day since he left her for me." Kagome explained and Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"So why'd you tell Koga she was in danger?" He asked and Kagome shrugged. "Why not? It's not like he hasn't done worse to me." She said, but then quickly turned around. "Kagome," Sango started but InuYasha cut her off. "You're going to have to stop running from them eventually Kagome." InuYasha said and she took a deep breath. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine." She said as she continued towards the door.

"But Kagome you don't have to leave. You can stay with me for a couple of days." Sango pleaded. Kagome put her hand on the doorknob and turned around.

"No Sango, I'm sorry but I'm going…. _home._ Miroku already doesn't want me here and-"

"It's my apartment, what does it matter what the lecher thinks?"

Kagome turned back around and stared at the doorknob. She closed her eyes and opened the door. "I'll see you guys around." She said as she walked away.

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
**


End file.
